callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley Ferguson
Officer Stanley Ferguson was a prison guard employed within Alcatraz Island. Biography Ferguson first appeared in Mob of the Dead's opening cutscene. During the opening, Ferguson is patrolling the cell block that Sal, Billy, Al and Finn are kept in. After talking to Sal, Finn, and Billy, Ferguson hears cries from Al's cell, so he goes to investigate. He opens Al's cell and Al stabs him to death with a Prison Knife. Ferguson is resurrected as a zombie and attempts to attack the four mobsters, but they shoot him multiple times with snub-nosed Pythons. It is later revealed in the audio logs that Ferguson was never killed by the mobsters. In reality, the escape plan never came to be, and Ferguson lived to tell the tale of the Arlington's murder as well as the execution of Sal, Billy and Finn. An older Ferguson narrates the audio logs, which were recorded after he left Alcatraz. He also tells this tale to a Reporter who works for a man known as Mr. Rapt during an interview. Due to the events of Mob of the Dead having never happened in real life, but a possible form of Purgatory, the Ferguson who died and became a zombie was most likely a creation of the dimension that the mobsters are stuck in. Sal believes Brutus is, in fact, Ferguson taking his revenge on the mobsters. Not much is known about Ferguson's personal life. He began his job as an officer at Alcatraz in 1933 and retired 1942, as revealed in the audio logs. He had a son named Tommy who was five as of December 31, 1933. On April 18th, 1940 Stanley is approached by Primis Richtofen, where he is asked to help him and the Illuminati construct an underground laboratory underneath Alcatraz. On 1942, Ferguson has retired as a prison guard. Around the year 1944-1945, Ferguson was approached by a reporter, who was sent by Mr. Rapt to meet him before delivering artifacts he had requested. Ferguson told the reporter the story of the four mobsters, and how they met their fate. Personality Ferguson is faithful to his guard duty, and begins his round exactly at 9:30 PM. He cares for his family, and is loyal to his boss, the warden, despite him showing signs of insanity. This is evidented when "guys from Bureau" try to detain the warden, Ferguson tries to stall them as much as he can to prevent the warden from being seized. However, his attitude and relations towards inmates seems to be biased, as he shows intimacy towards Sal and Finn, whereas he has a strong dislike for Billy telling him to keep quiet, and doubts Arlington's claim of sickness. Gallery Zombie Stanley Ferguson MotD BOII.png|Ferguson as a Zombie. MOTD Stanley Ferguson Death BOII.png|Stanley Fergusons death at the hands of Albert Arlington. MOTD Stanley Ferguson Zombie BOII.png|Stanley Ferguson as a zombie moving towards the group. MOTD Stanley Ferguson Zombie moving towards group BOII.png Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters